


Let Your Love Flow

by Enigma_IM



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Sex, Spelunking, Tail Fucking, blinded by the light, but we are all grown ups here, lizard man sex, premature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_IM/pseuds/Enigma_IM
Summary: Spelunking trip goes wrong but good thing there is a guide to help
Relationships: cave lizardman/female human, lizardman/human
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Let Your Love Flow

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, technically a request. I did like 2/3 things requested. this story got away from me, it was supposed to be so much shorter

The rocks give way under my feet, the pebbles leading the way as I slide a short bit down a slope. I catch myself on my hands, falling back a little. My heart stutters and my breath catches, the scare enough for me to clench my eyes shut.

"Fuck," I mumble to myself. I catch my breath, calming my racing heart. I look down at where I'm walking, paying closer attention to each step down the steep incline. As I make it past the cave's hall I finally enter a large cavern. The area is lit by my headlight casting shadows amongst the standing pillars of rock. I can hear the faint dripping of water, even seeing it shine against the light as they fall from the ceiling.

"Wow," I stare in wonder. I walk deeper into the room admiring the way the world has formed over millions of years. The divot created by running water, stalactites made from calcium salts. It's truly a wonder that most don't bother to see.

I traverse the uneven terrain deeper into the cave, paying closer attention to each step as the path declines. I search through every crack and crevice for any keepsakes; fossils or precious stones. I've gotten a few good items from in here, a bunch of quarts and a few cracked fossils. A buddy of mine found a cracked skull of unknown origin deeper in, which is where I'm heading today.

I go farther than I have before, driven by my determination to outdo my friends. I plan to find something amazing, and big. Even if it's another quartz I'll be happy if it's the size of my head. I find myself crouching near a small tunnel, just large enough for someone to crawl through. I shine my light over, seeing an open cavern further ahead. I can just crawl on in, perhaps get a look around.

I settle on my decision by moving my bag to my front. I get down on all fours and carefully maneuver through the tight space. I delicately place my hands in front of me, brushing away some sharp rocks before I put any weight into it. I crawl along slow and steady, bracing for every move. I can see the open space, popping my head into the room as I breach the tunnel.

"This is definitely new," I mumble. I stand, shifting my bag around as I point my headlight every which way. Something shiny catches my attention just a few feet ahead. I take a single step towards it when my foot breaks through the floor below. I fall to my knee, bracing with my hands as I slam hard against the rocky floor. I hiss as the pebbles dig into my skin and the sharp edge scrapes along my shin. Before I can turn around my knee falls through the floor, followed by the other. I clench on tightly to the ground, flailing my legs widely to find purchase somewhere.

"Fuck," I panic. I claw at the rocks, wildly digging in to pull myself up. Around my stomach I feel the ground give way till I no longer have the strength and fall further into the cave below.

-

I startle awake, gasping for air as I stare wide-eyed at the ceiling. My headlamp lights up the area enough but gives no comfort as I shoot upright. I hiss, clenching my stomach as I sit up. I wrap my arm around the tender skin, wincing at the contact. I look down, looking immediately for blood. I see none, I lift my shirt. My stomach has a few scratches and a few scattered bruises, a large one settled between my waist. I adjust my shirt then look down at my leg. The light-colored pants have a tinge of red but not alarmingly so.

"Thank god," I groan to myself. I relax for the moment, catching my breath. I have my health, I have my gear, I have light. Everything will be fine.

As I come back to myself I hear a scuffle beside me. I snap my head towards the sound, shoulders, and back tense. I catch just barely something slinking away behind a pillar. I suck in a breath, scrunching my legs up in preparation to run. For a long moment I stare ahead, breathing heavily while leaning back on my hands.

The dripping of water is the only thing I hear; nothing moves, nothing happens. I still don't move.

As I begin to suspect nothing a clawed hand curls around the pillar. A head pops out slowly from behind, revealing itself till its eyes are visible. When the light reflects off the thing it hisses, hiding back behind the pillar.

I suck in a gasp, scrambling backward till my bag hits a wall. I pant as my nails dig into the ground, pressing a handful of dirt into my palms. My heart thuds angrily against my chest as panic drenches my being.

What the hell is that?

"You mind turning off the light," a voice echoes around the cavern. I bristle at the sound. The clear deep words rumble around in my ears for a moment, not yet catching on.

"W-What," I answer. I look around the room for another person, someone other than that…thing.

"The light, it's really bright," the voice clarifies," can you turn it off?"

"No," I yell back," I can't see without it."

There is a pause. My ears ring with the rushing blood, heart thudding along my ribs. Everything feels heightened as neither one of us answers.

"oh," it finally answers," then how about you point it up and not directly into my eyes?"

"Why?"

"So I can stop hiding behind this rock like some scared rodent," it scoffs.

"But," I look around," I prefer you behind the pillar."

He doesn't answer right away, the pauses are making matters tenser.

"Well, that's rude," it scoffs again," but I'll relent for now."

"ok," I feel I need to answer. I hear some shuffling before the creature speaks again.

"So who are you," it calls out. I don't respond, adamant about keeping that information to myself. "It's only polite to offer me that, especially after blinding me. I still see some spots floating around."

"Lena," I relent.

"Well hello Lena, I'm Tex," Tex introduces. Now I have a name to the creature, a little comforting but hardly enough.

"Hi Tex," I find myself smiling. The ridiculousness of this situation getting to me a bit. "Tell me, Tex, what are you?"

Silence for a moment. I take the time to look around, the cavern is quite tall but not as large in width. Beside me rests a small pond. I lean over to look at the critters living within. I admire the bugs and fish swimming, I faintly hear a noise from in front of me. I quickly snap my head over, catching the creature trying to crawl out from behind the rock.

"Hey," I shout as I aim my light at him. He hisses again, scuttling back behind the pillar.

"Thing is like a weapon, please watch where you're pointing it," He shouts.

"Then don't try to sneak around when I'm not looking," I scold, sneering towards the being.

"I just wanted to get a better sense of you, excuse me for being curious," he pouts," and to answer your question, I don't know."

"You don't know," I question," how do you not know what you are?"

"easy, I begin with very little information then go from there," he sasses. I find myself rolling my eyes, once again lost in the ridiculousness of this.

"Well, with your limited knowledge on things do you perhaps know a way out," I ask instead.

"Perhaps," he answers cryptically.

"perhaps?"

"it all depends on what I get out of it," he answers a bit smug. I scoff. The fear of the situation begins to fade at the creature shows its unthreatening nature. I stand, brushing off my pants then inspecting my hands. Few cuts, hardly noteworthy. My light flicker about the room as I look either which way.

"What are you doing," he asks.

"Finding my own way out," I answer as I find a path leading out of this cavern. I walk towards it, kicking rocks into the pond as I pass.

"Wait," he shouts. I hear scuffling from behind me as the creature makes his way towards me. "Can't blame a guy for asking, I'll help but I expect at least something from being put out like this," he grumbles. I grab my light from atop my head and rest it in my palm pointing towards the floor. The creature crawls into view, I point my light at his feet.

Using the minimal light available in the corners of the headlamp I get a fair view of the creature. He is tall, that's my immediate thought, and covered in scales. He wears ragged trousers but nothing else, showing off a broad and firm chest. His white and grey body nearly glows with the shadows casting around the room, his tail barely noticeable behind him. Tex is frightening with his barely protruding sharp teeth and dagger-like claws. If I hadn't spoken with him beforehand I would have run for my life on sight.

"Thanks for not blinding me again, much appreciated," he teases.

"Don't want a blind guide," I joke back.

He walks forward, "Too bad, I'm mostly blind." he passes me, sidestepping once he got too close. I watch him confused as he ventures further on.

I follow behind him," Your blind? Then why are you bothered by the light?"

"I can distinguish light and dark, that's it. I can make out shapes in dim light but that's mostly shadows more than anything," he clarifies. I gawk at his back, still keeping the light aimed at his feet. How can anything live in complete darkness and be blind on top of that?

"Then how do you get around so well," I ask.

"Does your kind not have other senses? You don't need eyes to know what's around you," he scoffs, turning off in another direction.

"So you smell your way around," I chuckle.

"Smell, hear, feel, all of the above. I can hear things moving, I smell when something is near, I can feel what's around me. It's not hard, just something I've known my entire life," he answers. It stomps my doubt, funneling in questions of my own.

"So, how do you see me," I can't help but ask. He pauses for a while again, thinking about his answer. I step up closer to him but I take the time to look around at the tunnel we are in. on either side rests a stream, flowing down from where we came from. Perhaps leading into the pond below.

"I hear you mostly," he finally answers," now that you are closer I can smell you."

"What do you hear?"

"Right now, your breathing. It was heavier before when you were scared but it's mellowed out now. I also can hear your heart thumping against your chest. It's faint since I'm not really focusing on it," he rambles. As he points out each thing I focus on it, feeling how my heart beats and how my loud my exhales are.

"What about smell," I ask. His pace slows as he turns to me. I can barely see his eyes with the low light but I can make out a milky texture to them.

"Rocks," he starts," and I can't name the other thing." he startles me by reaching out and grabbing my wrist. He pulls me closer, leaning in a bit to take a quick inhale. "It's warm, I guess. Kind of sweet," Tex answers. I freeze at his attention, tense as his rough hand grips me. I can feel his breath on me, even smell his own scent. It's earthy.

"Your breathing is harder," he mumbles," you alright?"

"I'm fine," I startle," just strange having some lizardman so close to me." he drops my hand with a chuckle, continuing to walk forward.

"Lizardman," he laughs," is that what I am?"

"Best comparison I can make," I shrug.

"I'll take it."

We wonder along for a while, going from tunnel to cavern and back again. The walk goes on forever with only small intervals of conversation. My feet begin to ache along with my legs and back.

"Ok, I need a break," I finally call it. Tex slows his pace then turns around.

"tired," he asks. I nod, then realize he can't see.

"yea, I need to hydrate too. It's really hot in here," I wipe the sweat from my forehead.

"Well, yea," he laughs," I think it feels nice."

I sit down against the wall, pulling my bag forward," Of course you would, probably cold-blooded."

Tex sits beside me, out of the beam of my headlamp that pointed outwards to the cave. I scavenge through my bag for bottled water and some protein bars. I chug about half the bottle before tearing into the snack.

"How're your feet," Tex asks.

"What," I frown at him.

He points to my shoes," you keep moving them since you sat down. The rocks are grinding under your heel."

"Oh," I look down at my shoes," they ache a bit." I finish off the bar before reaching down and prying my shoe off. I rest my foot on my knee, gently massage the arch with my thumb. The feeling is instantly gratifying, I groan at the ministration.

Tex crawls in front of me, reaching out towards my legs. His hand bumps my shin before he grabs my foot. I watch him curious, tense but not yet off-put.

"May I," he asks.

"uhh, sure," I huff. He pulls my foot forward, holding it near his chest as he begins gently grinding the meat of his thumb in. I sigh at the feeling, leaning back against the wall with my eyes closed. I hear a small huff from him, peaking my eyes open I see a smile.

"That feels nice," I praise. He hums in answer as his attentions go up to my calf. I stretch my leg out more, allowing his touch on my sore legs. His fingers dig into my ankle then my calf before digging around my thigh. I sigh and groan, the mounting attention making more than just my legs feel tingly.

"Flowers," Tex says," but different, good, but different."

I sit up," What?"

"The smell that's come from you right now, it's like flowers but tangy. Hard to describe it since the only smells down here is sulfur. That's not a good smell. Yours is a welcoming one."

"Oh," I ask. He doesn't answer, instead, crawling forward between my legs. His hands rest on my thighs, splitting them apart as he settles in.

"Does anywhere else ail you," his voice is deeper now, invitingly so. His fingers knead my thighs, his nails barely pricking through my pants. I find I want more of his touch, more of his strangeness.

"yea," I answer. He grins, leaning down closer.

"Where," he nearly whispers as he lightly brushes his head to mine. His flat nose skims down over my cheek, trailing along my jaw. "What can I help you with," Tex mumbles in my ear. I'm flustered and conflicted at his heed. Perhaps I've hit my head on the way down and now it’s getting to me, or perhaps he is manipulating me with some unknown force. For all the caution and red flags building in my head, they all burn to ash as he presses a tentative kiss to my neck.

The rough abrasiveness of his kiss sends tingles down my spine. I arch away from him, giving an answer as tentative as his kiss. He grins wide, his teeth skimming along my skin with a dangerous thrill. His fingers trail up to my hips, pulling me forward to his thighs. He presses kiss after kiss under my jaw and along my neck. His touches are light, testing his boundaries. The limits I haven't set yet.

None of us speak, afraid to break the spell we are both under. My hands grab his making him jump a bit. I chuckle along with him as I trace the tips of my fingers over his bumpy, cold skin. He slows his kisses, pressing open mouth ones on my collar as he focuses on my hands.

I follow up his arms and over his shoulders to cup the back of his head. I tease along the lines of a fin protruding down his head. It flickers at my exploration, stretching out before settling back. I pet it once more before pulling his head away from me. I look at his face in the dim lighting, admiring his milky eyes and flat nose. Without much thought, I sit up and press a timid kiss to his rough lips.

He gasps, I pull away quickly. I watch him concerned, perhaps that was the wrong thing to do. He doesn't let me stew in my spiraling thoughts for long as he leans forward and captures my lips between his. Tex is more forceful now, his nails digging into my hips and his groin grinding into my lower stomach.

He pulls back with a toothy grin," that was my first kiss."

"yea," I grin with him.

"I want to do it again," Tex leans down and kisses me again. I pull him in close, cradling his head as I tilt. I introduce my tongue to his, nearly breaking away with a smile when he gasps again. His tongue is strange, more flexible than mine. It's thin and long, wrapping around mine in a strange but pleasing way.

Tex takes an extra step, running his hands under my shirt. His fingers are cold against my stomach. The chill brings real thought to my head, the situation settling in my mind finally.

"Tex," I mumble against his rough lips. I push his hands down to my hips, petting along his fingers. He settles back on his feet, looking near me with his milky eyes.

"Sorry," he teases his nails down my legs, falling back to stand. I keep ahold one of his hands, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. Though I should, his pull is alarming but alluring.

"It's alright," I pet his scales with my thumb," just a bit fast, don't you think?" he merely shrugs, dropping my hand.

He gives me another moment to myself, sitting a bit away. I slip my shoes back on then adjust my headlamp. We both leave the cavern to venture into the endless darkness.

The conversation is lacking now, the silence making my ears ring. There isn't much to do without the constant chatter. All the halls blend together to the point that I'm convinced we are going in circles.

"the halls always this winding, it's never-ending," I try to joke. He just hums in acknowledgment. I find myself grumbling to his dismissal. My boredom transferring to irritation. What's his problem? Is he so prickly now because I wouldn't take things a little further? What kind of girl does he think I am anyway?

I fester in my anger till I'm livid with the creature. I huff and grumble under my breath, kicking rocks against the walls. I get so annoying that Tex glares over his shoulder.

"Are you quite done," he snaps.

I huff," I don't know if I should answer, last time I finished something you stopped talking to me. Perhaps if I do so this time you will just ditch me." he halts abruptly, twisting to me. He hisses at the light, reaching forward and tearing the light from my head. Keeping the item in his hands he glares down at me.

"What is your problem," he sneers.

"Nothing, what is your problem," I shoot back. He flinches in confusion, quirking a brow at me.

"I'm frustrated with your constant huffing and grumbling," he answers," do you believe I have more issues than that?"

"Yea, you have been so quiet since we started moving again. So, what's your problem? You were a chatterbox before," I say. His confusion remains until it clicks.

"Oh, I'm just thinking. I'm not used to the company for so long," he shrugs, "I know long stretches of silence, I'm sorry for leaving you hanging like that. Feel free to introduce a topic while we walk then." with that he turns, walking ahead. I wish to stand there confused but he still has my light.

I race after him, grabbing the light from him. I adjust it around my neck so it hangs towards the floor. I watch him confused, utterly conflicted on how to approach what just happened. How could he just drop the subject so quickly?

"For someone who wanted to talk you aren't doing a lot of that," he jokes.

"right," I shake out of my stupor," what were you thinking about." I throw my earlier ire away but keeping the lingering doubt there. Our earlier experience is still strange.

"about why I kissed you," he answers simply. I startle at his bluntness, tripping on an edge as I do. He steadies me by grabbing my arm," watch your step, you’re the one with working eyes here."

"right, you just- never mind. You were thinking about me," I ask instead.

"no, I was thinking about why I kissed you. Not exactly about you directly but how excited I was. So in other words I was thinking about me," he rambles. I huff in amusement, shaking my head in disbelief. He is quite the character.

"what have you convened from your thinking," I ask. He is silent again, thinking. It's a pleasant habit I've come to admire. To think before putting one's foot in their mouth. It's a trait I sorely lack.

"That you smell nice and it turns me on," he finally answers. I choke on my spit while slipping on my next step. I steady my own self as he laughs beside me. "You alright," he asks between chuckles.

"peachy," I swallow hard," you are just extremely blunt, wasn't ready for it."

"would you rather I not be blunt? That seems wasteful but if it stops you from stumbling like a newborn then I will suffer for you," he teases. I bump his shoulder lightly with my own. His chuckles die off as we walk.

"so all that thinking and you have figured out is that you like me? Quite the deep thinker," I laugh.

He shrugs," I mean, the answer doesn't have to be complicated. I enjoy your company and I think you enjoy mine. So it's not a wild possibility for me to be attracted to you." I take my own time to ponder on his words, taking a note out of his book. He isn't exactly my type but I can't deny that having him between my legs peppering kisses on my neck was thrilling. I wasn't at any point off-put by it.

"how do you figure you're attracted to me if you have never seen me," I ask. He casts a glance over his shoulder, stopping before turning to me. He hums before walking towards me, crowding me to the wall. He places his hands over me, leaning down with a teasing smirk.

"I don't have to see you to know how fulfilling it was to have your skin under my lips," he leans down to press a kiss to my cheek. " I also don't need to see to know how turned on you get when I do this," he licks up my neck. I shutter as the feeling. His rough lips tease against my skin again, kisses trailing to my shoulder. "I like you," he states bluntly," I want you but I will be patient."

Before I can ask what he means he stands straight. He takes a few steps back before turning around. I watch him confused, not understanding how he can make me melt so quickly. I rush after him, slowing when I stand beside him.

The walk is now filled with pleasant conversation, all varying in topics. He tells me about the different creatures that live down here. I tell him about life above. He grows extremely interested in the conversation of music. I sing for him to give him an idea. Our talking corners on that till we both stop for rest.

I make a little sleeping area after eating another sad dinner of travel snacks. My sleeping bag works well enough as a cushion to lie on. It's warm enough that being wrapped in it would be suffocating.

Tex comes back from hunting for his dinner, bugs, or rodents. He sits beside me, lounging on his back with his hands on his stomach. I watch him for a moment, admiring his slim build in the low light.

"I cannot tell if you are staring at me or not but I feel like you are," he startles me. He sits up on his elbows, looking in my general direction.

"you can feel me staring at you," I scoff," how so?"

"So you were staring at me," he points," I can feel those eyes undressing me, it's so violating." he chuckles at his own joke as do i.

The comfortable silence stretches on as I take a few swigs of my canteen. I watch him as he twists slightly to ever subtle sound. His fingers even twitch when anything scurries by, it's kind of cute.

"So how long do you think before we reach the surface," I break the quiet. He twists quickly to look at me. Tex does his thinking before answering.

"another day," he shrugs," at most you have to sleep on the hard floor for one more night. At the least, you will arrive home very tired." I hum, looking around the wider hall. It's quiet in here, only the sound of our breathing is really heard. Though a few rocks shift as rodents or bugs run about.

"Will I see you after this," I ask absentmindedly.

"If you want to," he answers just as absent. I faintly feel his claw scratching over my pants leg. Looking down at him I watch him pet at my thigh. "I hope you do," he hums," having you here has kind of spoiled me."

I huff," Spoiled you?" his hand cups my leg, tugging on me. I twist towards him, stretching my leg out. He guides them over his stomach, petting his hand over them as he thinks.

"it's nice not to smell sulfur and dead animals," he massages my calf.

"Good to know I'm good for an air freshener," I laugh.

"I was going to say the good company as well but if you're going to make jokes," he pretends offense. Though his groping hands reveal his true feelings.

"I'll visit, don't be such a sour puss," I nudge his side," I'll even bring my music player with me." he hums in answer, distracted with taking my shoe off. He tugs the clothing off, placing them beside himself. Tex then removes my socks, tickling at my arch with his claws. I jerk my foot back, he doesn't continue after then.

"Your skin is soft," he mumbles. I rub a foot to his stomach, feeling the bumpy texture of his belly. He hums, praising the feeling.

"and your skin is rough," I teasingly pluck his pants with my toes.

"is it a bad thing," he sits up.

"no, not at all," I find myself reaching out for him. He jumps when I touch his face. Quickly he settles, even leaning into my hand. I pet along his face, exploring him more. His alienness is awe-inspiring. His looks have really grown on me in the past day.

Tex tugs at my leg, trying to lead me closer. I take the initiative, throwing a leg over his lap. He is quick to hold me close, pressing our chest together.

"you are warm," he purrs, turning to kiss my palm.

"you are cute," I surprise myself by saying. He gets flustered at that, leaning forward to bury his head into my neck.

"thank you," he grumbles with a smile. I feel his teeth pressing against my neck along with his breath ghosting down my shirt. Not wanting to miss his blush I pull him away, cupping his face with both hands.

"I'm going to kiss you now," I warn before leaning in. he reacts quickly, eagerly molding his hard lips to mine. I bend back a bit at his attention, smiling into the kiss as he leans over me. When I press my tongue to his he groans deep and long, pulling back.

"The tongue is always startling," he chuckles," you are too arousing." he kisses me again, forcing his tongue into my mouth. It's my turn to groan, pressing into him. My arms wrap around his neck, falling for his aggressive kisses.

Tex's hands find their way under my shirt again, stopping in question as his tongue twirls with mine. I don't move him away again, instead, rolling my hips into his. He rips his tongue out my mouth as he tosses his head back, whimpering into the hall.

"Do that again," he growls. Confused I tentatively roll my hips into him again. With another whimper, he leans forward enough to knock me on my back. He sneers as he crawls over my body. The sensual way he fits between my legs, grabbing one to hitch over his hip as he grinds into me, is a lot to take in. I can't help but whimper like he did, nearly giggling like a fool.

His slow grind coaxes rising pleasure from me. I can't stop from gripping him tightly, wanting him closer. The barrier of clothes is almost insulting at a moment like this.

"Tex," I groan. His head falls to my shoulder as I call his name.

"You are a lot," he mumbles," I could drown in you. Please let me drown in you." his wish is my command.

I push off him enough to take my top off, feeling an immediate chill to my sweat covered body. He helps in tugging the offending object off, also assisting in the removal of the rest. My bra is tossed without a care and the separation of our grinding hips is saddening. He makes up for the lost seconds quickly, covering my body with his own.

Tex can't decide on what to do first. His hands ghost over different parts of me as his attention gets jerked around. He lifts his hips to cup my crotch, only for a moment, jerking back into the free space shortly after. Finally, his hands grab at my chest, growing fascinated by my breast.

"So soft," he rumbles. Tex gropes and nuzzles me, licking every inch with a great big smile. I pet his head, engulfed with the overflowing joy he is bringing. No one has ever been so fascinated with my features like him.

As he plays around on my top half I feel something poke at my lower half. Something rough pets up my thighs towards my sex. I look over him, watching him partially lift his hips so his tail can slide between us. I choke on a gasp as his scales glide between my folds. I grow limp at the amazing feeling.

"impatient," I ask with a laugh.

He shrugs," my hands were full." I laugh louder, surprising myself with its volume. My attention is jerked back to him as the tip of his tail nudges at my entrance. I still, not sure how I feel just yet about the idea of this.

His tail presses in, the bumps and grooves enticing the walls wonderfully. I melt into the feeling, petting up his back. I can hardly think straight with all the sensations. His lips suckling on my nipple, his hands petting and groping my body, his tail thrusting slowly in and out of me. I can't believe I denied us this at first.

"Tex," I moan. He purrs, increasing the thrust of his tail while mashing my breast around his head. I arch into him, wiggling around. My toes curl, my heart drums against my ribs, and my loins feel enflamed.

"Are you about to cum," he whispers in my ear," What I wouldn't give to be able to see what you look like right now. Though hearing you cry my name will do just fine in its stead." I buck into him, replaying his words as they refuse to just settle in my head. Quickly my body tightens, freezing as his thrusting tail is all I can feel.

I crash, holding Tex close as I whimper into his shoulder. He does well letting me ride it out, leaning more of his weight on me. It's a comforting sensation, especially as my orgasm flows through me.

"Tex," I whimper for what feels like the hundredth time. He simply kisses my cheek, retreating his tail from my crotch. The wet appendage trails lingering touches down my legs before curling around my ankle.

"May I drown in you," he whispers. I cannot bring words forth, instead, nodding into his shoulder. He chuckles before loosening my hold around his neck just enough so he can grab between us.

Tex awkwardly grabs at his pants, pushing them down enough that his cock to slap against my thigh. His sigh of relief brushes along my face. I pet his back, allowing him a moment as he grabs himself. He prods his tip around my crotch until he finds my awaiting heat. Setting himself he nudges forward.

"it ok if I cum soon," he asks," I'm not even inside and I'm ready to cum."

I snort," perhaps give it a moment before you do that. We can take a break if you need it."

"No," he answers quickly," no, I got this. Just don't be mad if that was a lie and I totally don't have this." I snort again, patting his back.

Tex timidly presses the head of his cock in, shuttering as he does. I pet his back again.

"Take your time, we have all night," I coo in his ear. He shutters once again, bucking sharply. A few inches push inside as his body twitches.

"As much as I love hearing your voice I cannot last if you speak," he groans. I bite back another laugh, just settling for sitting there.

He presses in those last few inches, finally to the hilt. Not to anyone's surprise he just rest there, his breath ragged. I let him have a moment, knowing this has to be his first time. I pet his back, remaining still and quiet.

Soon Tex bucks timidly, rolling his hips with short jerks. He doesn't go any farther than that, just panting with those short bucks. It's charming in its own right, his naivety shining bright now. I don't expect much now, happy to watch him.

His bucks become longer, his groans ramping in volume. I watch him ride out his pleasure, it coming to end quickly as I expected. He chokes on another groan, his body suddenly jerking wildly till he stills. Remaining buried to the hilt he falls limp on me. I bite my cheek to not laugh, holding him close and snuggling against his head.

"I'm sorry, that probably wasn't too good for you," he says ashamed. I startle at the defeat in his voice. I twist him a bit so I can look at him. Though he can't see me the meaning still stands.

"Don't apologize for that, you did just fine," I pet his cheek. He nuzzles against my shoulder.

"But you didn't even get to cum, I just rutted you like a, well, virgin," he huffs in a self-deprecating laugh.

I hug him closer," did you forget? I did cum, I got my finish as did you. Don't feel bad about ending so fast, we have time to practice." he straightens a bit, a smile gracing his previously depressed face.

"So you plan to do that again? Even after that sorry display," he brightens. The sight makes me smile as well.

"Of course, I still had fun you idiot," I kiss him, " Don't rag on yourself like that, ok?"

"Alright," he squeezes me in a hug," thank you for this, it was… everything."

I smile sincerely," I glad you thought so."

Tex sighs with relief, relaxing completely into my hold. His softening cock falls out as his breath starts to even out. I twist us to a more comfortable position onto the sleeping bag. He lazily follows my command, still keeping a hold of me. Soon we both rest in each other's arms, falling into satiated sleep.

The next day is jovial with conversation. There isn't a dull moment while we are walking about. Though he is still a bit shy about last night he doesn't stop touching me. It's sweet and welcome, though a tad excessive sometimes.

We near the end of our journey but not before wasting time to spend one more night together. Neither one of us say it but we show in our slowed exploration of each other that we don't want to part yet. The night is filled with lazy kisses and unrushed lovemaking. He does better this go around, though he still has to get me off after he is done. He is very eager to prove himself despite my reassurance.

The morning isn't rushed in any way. We are almost tempted by another quick fuck but get distracted. Heading out on the 'road' again shortly after.

When I first see the light I don't notice Tex staying behind as I run ahead. I crawl up to the opening, stopping in the middle of the incline to turn back to him.

"It's a bit bright out," he grumbles. I nod, looking to the bright sun then back to him. I slide back down the incline to walk over to him. His head twitches a bit as I near but he keeps his view to the floor.

"So I guess this is my stop," I try to joke. He hums in agreement, scratching his toes to the floor. His demeanor picks at my heart. I step closer, reaching up and cupping his face.

"Hey," I coo," this isn't goodbye but a see you later. I'm not leaving forever so wipe that frown from your face." he raises a hand, cupping my hand against his cheek. He turns, pressing a kiss to my palm.

"I know, it still sucks," he sighs," it will be a long wait for you to come back."

It's strange how my affections for him has grown so much in a short time. Just as strange as my full-on attraction to him. Leaving tugs at my heart as much as it does his but I have to go. Though it's just for now.

I open my mouth, ready to say our goodbyes, but I can't speak. Instead, I grab him, hugging him close. My heart flutters when he wraps his arms around me.

"Lavenders," he mumbles in my hair," you smell like lavenders. I remember them when I was younger. My mom use to take me outside at night to feel the open air. I think I like you because you reminded me of such a joyful time."

I bite my cheek to hold back an aw," that is so sweet." he hums as he squeezes me closer.

Parting is such sweet sorrow. The climb out of the cave goes against everything I want to do. I just keep reminding myself that this isn't the last but the beginning.

Once I get home I take a well-needed shower, soaking in the heat to my sore body. The water is filthy as it swirls into the drain. Soon after I contact everyone who has blown up my phone. Telling them all of my well being.

As all my responsibilities are done and I sit in bed fighting to get some sleep I drift to thoughts of Tex. Its been mere hours but it feels longer. I want to share this bed with him, to see how he reacts to sleeping in something that isn't a rocky floor.

Hours pass and sleep still evades me. I don't bother trying anymore and get up to find something better to do. As I walk past my nightstand I see my music player. A task comforts my brain as I pick it up.

A few days I'm back at the base of a familiar mountain. The mouth of a cave sitting a ways away. I take a look up at the dark sky, admiring the clouds barely covering the stars. With too much joy I walk to the cave. As I near a head pops out from below, eyes reflecting the moonlight.

"Your back," Tex shouts with glee.

"Like anyone could keep me away," I smile.


End file.
